The present invention relates to an adhesive sheet, particularly, an adhesive sheet in which the temperature dependence of a relative dielectric constant is equal to or less than a predetermined value, and the peel strength is equal to or greater than a predetermined value.
Furthermore, the present invention also relates to a laminate for a touch panel and a capacitance-type touch panel that include the aforementioned adhesive sheet.
In recent years, a touch panel has been more frequently mounted on cellular phones, mobile game consoles, and the like, and for example, a capacitance-type touch panel (hereinafter, also simply referred to as a “touch panel”) that can perform multipoint detection has drawn attention.
Generally, at the time of manufacturing a touch panel, in order to bring members such as a display apparatus and a touch panel sensor into close contact with each other, a transparent adhesive sheet for enabling a user to see through it is used, and various adhesive sheets have been suggested. For example, in order to inhibit a decrease in detection sensitivity in a capacitance-type touch panel, JP 2012-140605 A discloses an adhesive sheet in which a relative dielectric constant is equal to or greater than a predetermined value.
Furthermore, JP 2012-512267 A discloses a pressure-sensitive adhesive which contains at least an acid anhydride-modified vinyl aromatic block copolymer, a metal chelate, and a tackifying resin.